Bloody Sunflowers
by xFlandre Scarlet
Summary: You're so hurt. Everyday, you go through the same pain, suffering and sadness. You wish you could just feel nothing. Nothing at all. Warning: Contains yaoi (boyxboy), light swearing and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings! I am trying an attempt at writing fiction. I know it'll suck. If you don't like it, tell me, because then I'll stop writing stuff that disappoints everyone. If you _do _like it, I don't know what planet you're from… but maybe leave a review… maybe? Enjoy! ... I think x3

This will probably be a two-shot.

Contains yaoi (boyxboy), light swearing and suicidal tendencies.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

You sit alone in the in a flower field, beside the ocean, just like usual. You would come here every day, morning till' night. The only two reasons you would leave this place is that you were either called for a brawl or you had to go to bed. Either way, you wanted to stay here. Away from everyone. Away from all of those people that would _hurt_ you, mentally and physically. You brush a hand against your upper arm, flinching slightly as you feel bruises that were inflicted on you from those people. They would call you a _crybaby_ everyday. After a while, you believed that you were one also.

You cried yourself to sleep silently every night, not wanting to wake your roommate. He was the only one that didn't insult you, and was nice to you, though he wasn't around you that much. When he was, he would be gentle and kind, and you preserved those moments, savouring every second you could. He would go play with people that accepted him. He even brought you once to play with others, but they refused you, and you left. You thought that everything was your fault, how you watched your mother get _impaled_ as she protected you and your brother, while you were _drowning_. You should've done something, you thought. Oh, and your brother. The one that was the brave and courageous one, unlike you, he would stand up for himself. He helped you when you were in pain, and you let him go. Even after all of those years, he committed _suicide_ in front of you, he would rather be with his mother then someone as _pathetic_ as you, you thought. You look at your hands. They were so thin and pale, much like the rest of your body. You completely lost your appetite, and when you would fall asleep, you would have recurring nightmares which would wake you up. You forced yourself not to sleep, creating dark circles under your eyes. You looked horrible. A complete wreck. You look at your hands again; they're bloody. The blood from your arms would spill everywhere. You would cut yourself _over and over_, your pale skin filled with unhealed wounds and deep cuts. You would hide them, not wanting anyone to insult you even more. At this point, it didn't even hurt you; it was a way to release yourself.

You look at the ocean. The breeze passes through your thick blonde hair, brushing against your skin. It's cold, so you roll down your sleeves of your dark red shirt, having finished cutting yourself. You tighten your red and yellow scarf around your neck, pulling up your knees towards your chest, resting your head on them. You want to cry, but you've already used up all of your tears. You can't cry anymore, you've already cried so much in your short life. Your blue eyes, once filled with life, are now dull. They don't even shine in the way they used to, so brilliantly. Why do you even live, you thought. Every day, you would go through the same process, as it _tortured_ you, beating you to a pulp. You would just rather feel nothing. Nothing at all, rather than pain, suffering and sadness. That's when it hit you. You can feel nothing. There was a way. No more bullies, no more nightmares, no more sorrow, no more grief, no more despair. And it was so _easy! _Oh, why didn't you think of it before! Idiot, stupid, fool! You curse yourself; you could've been _liberated_ from the pain years ago! You then notice someone sit beside you. Who could it be? No one ever came here except you, and sometimes your roommate. They're preventing you from doing what you want! Oh, what a terrible timing, you thought.

"Hi! You okay?" You look at who it is, recognizing him. Your roommate. Why is he here?

"Yes." You answer bleakly, no emotion in your voice at all.

"Are you sure? Why are you out here? It's almost time to eat." He gets a bit closer to you.

"I don't want to come inside." You hope that he would leave soon. You just wanted to do what you wanted to.

"Maybe you should… I mean, it would be good for you…" Even he knew that you looked awful.

"I don't want to." You repeat, sighing desperately.

He looks sadly at you, getting even more close to you, so that your shoulders were touching. "Please… I would like to be with you, and I want you to feel better about yourself…"

Why does he care about you, anyways? "Why?" You ask bluntly.

At this, he turns his head around, seeming to be blushing. "W-Well… I think you're a nice person. You deserve more than what you receive." He holds your freezing hand with his warm one.

You flinch at the touch. "I just don't want to be with those people… They hate me."

He looks at you, eyes filled with determination. "They just don't see the great person you are, they're the people that should be hated! I just want you to be happy… You're always sad… It hurts me." He squeezes your hand tightly.

You see sadness in him as well. You want to believe that he cares for you, but somehow, this small voice in your head says not to trust him. He'll just throw you away after he's done with you, it says, resonating in your head. "I… I don't know." Your arms fall limp, tired of holding them in the air.

He notices. He grabs your left arm, making you wince in pain. "Oh, sorry!" He then realizes that simply touching one's arm shouldn't hurt. "Why does this hurt you?"

You slightly panic, but calm yourself. You don't want your arms to be revealed. "N-Nothing, you just scared me…"

He doesn't believe you, though he knows that he'll never get an answer from you. "All right, then…" He seems to want to say something, but for some reason, he can't.

Leave me alone, you thought.

"L-Listen… I've been wanting to tell you this for a while…" You look at him, seeing his face full of anxiety. "I..." He can't finish his sentence.

"You…?" Just say it already, you thought.

He doesn't speak; instead he leans in, towards your face. Closer and closer, he gets. You can feel his breath, as he closes his eyes and your noses touch ever so slightly. He's mere seconds away from contact. Just as you feel his lips brush yours, someone else interrupts.

"Hey, Ness! The hell are you doing here?" His 'friends'. You feel him back away, his face flushed.

"Yeah, what're you doing with this asshat?"

"Probably to beat the shit out of the blondie." They all laugh.

"Eh, blondie? Why are you even here, you're a disgrace to this place. Save the Earth, kill yourself!"

"Why did he even get invited? He's a _pussy!,_ He can't fight!"

"The only attack he uses is bitchslap."

"He cries himself out of battles!"

"Why don't you go crying back to mama? Oh, you _don't_ have one of does, _do you_?"

"He must feel so stupid."

"That's because he _is!_"

Your heart starts to feel _more _and_ more _tight with every insult, wishing that he had never come in the first place. You want to cry, but yet again, you have no more tears, which wants to make you cry even more. You start shaking; desperately _pleading_ that it would end, or at least cry! You just stare at the ocean, hoping that they would leave.

"Will you guys shut up already? What did he ever to do you?" He stands up for you, much like your brother did.

"He lives." They all agree.

"Just go away, assholes. No one wants you around." He gives them a death glare.

"What's gotten into you? Why do you even want to be around that guy?"

"Let's just go. We don't need him, anyway. You were lucky this time, blondie." They leave, as you sigh in relief.

"I-I'm sorry about that… They should just leave you alone… I _try_ and _try_ everyday to make them stop hurting you! You just don't deserve this." He hugs you, surprising you.

You also see tears falling from his cheeks. Why can't I cry like him? Why can't I _cry! _You think. "Please help me…" You whisper.

Suddenly, you feel something on your face, an unfamiliar feeling. You touch your own cheeks, feeling liquid. You're crying. You're actually _crying! _You thank God that you can cry, releasing yourself after all this time. You let everything out as you latch yourself onto him, tears pouring down your face, as if they were never to stop again. He holds you tighter, clutching your hair and rubs your back sympathetically.

"It's alright…" He hushed. "Everything'll be alright…"

Even though you didn't believe that at all.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

WELL… That sort of happened… I hope you guys liked it… Please don't hate me; it's my first fic I that actually posted. And I ain't even done. I've already attempted writing before, but it sucked :/

So yeah… Thank you to those who read this. See ya soon!

-xFlandreScarelt


	2. Chapter 2

You're now in your bed. It's night-time, and everything is peaceful. The wind slowly blows the curtains though the open window, letting in that familiar night scent. The crickets creak, the owls hoot and you here faint cries of wolves in the distance. Everything is perfect. You're still not asleep, though.

You keep thinking about what happened at the field. What you wanted to do, before he came beside you. What was it that you wanted to do? Well, you simply wanted to stop feeling, to be numb, to not be hurt ever again. But _what_ were you going to do to achieve that goal? That's the biggest question you've asked yourself. You've heard that other people wanted that feeling, that sensation of not having to worry anymore. You've heard what they did to reach that feeling.

Some got some rope, tied it together and at a high level, wrapping it around their necks as they let themselves fall into a peaceful slumber. Some got medication, and swallowed it all at once as they fell asleep forever. Some got something sharp, like a knife, and cut themselves, much like you do already, but much deeper, as their precious life oozed from them, resting eternally. Finally, some went at a body of water, like an ocean, and descended into the waters, the air from their lungs escaped them dozing off eternally.

You couldn't hang yourself, as you lacked of rope. You also couldn't overdose, as you had no medication. You were left with two options: Bleeding to death or drowning. You had a knife that you would always cut yourself with. There was also the ocean that you would stare at everyday, it was deep with full of waves. You didn't know what to chose. Harming yourself with that blade satisfied you every day, letting some form of release go as you watched that familiar red substance _slid _down your arms and wrists in amazement. The sensation of drowning felt _overwhelming_, as you let every last breath go, feeling limp and weightless, just like you could let everything go as your eyes closed, not wanting to wake up.

After some thinking, you decided to go with drowning. Harming yourself would cause a mess, causing everyone would know what you did, as blood would splatter all over yourself and your surroundings. You remembered how running out of air felt, when your mother got impaled as she pushed you and your brother in the cold, cold river. The feeling of the _freezing_ water on your pale skin numbed you, as you felt nothing. As you released your last breath, bubbles flew right in front of you, letting water run down your throat and choke you. You felt more and more drowsy, the background becoming a blur as your eyelids felt heavier with every second that passed, until you passed out, a sensation of bliss enveloped you.

You turned around, sitting up in your bed as your legs fell to the side. You stood up, walking towards the door in only your t-shirt and short night pants, bare feet. You try to be careful not to wake up your roommate, as he's fast asleep, lightly inhaling and exhaling. You open the door, go out and close it behind you as you make your way outside. The night sky is beautiful; thousands of stars stain it, glowing in different sizes as no clouds pass by. The moon is out, at its full state, shining the path towards the ocean for you. There's a cool breeze, rustling the flowers beside you, some lightly touching you. The grass beneath you feels soft, as it brushing against your skin. You finally arrive at the same place you go to everyday. The familiar bright ocean, now a gloomy blue. The moon is reflected on its surface, the perfect spot to jump.

You lean forward, letting yourself fall, your feet losing balance as you- Then you remember something. Your roommate. You remember what happened here earlier, as he let you cry on his shoulders, holding you tightly against him. He let out his own feelings about you, he told you that he cared about you. His violet eyes, streaming with tears. He was crying about you. Someone, _someone_, actually cared about you. You thought about how he would talk to you, taking time out of his _own_ life to be with you. He would let you talk about your problems and make you feel better about them. Then you remember something odd; when he leaned in towards you. He was so close to you, and he had never been that close before. What was he doing, you thought.

Then you started to think about how great it would be to let yourself fall into the water, as it overtakes your thoughts. You could just _do_ it right now, and get it over with. Years of pain, suffering and sadness, gone. You look at the ocean again. It's as if the waves are saying;_ Join us! You'll feel nothing! No more hurt! Join us!_

The thoughts of your roommate vanished, like thin air. _Who cares about only one person, he'll probably just abandon you, just like everybody else._

You feel a falling sensation, your heart beating faster, becoming tight. Suddenly, coldness surrounds you. You've hit the ocean, plunging into the deep abyss. The freezing water brushes against your skin as you shiver. It's so _cold_! It's so _cold_, it's numbing you! You slowly start to feel nothing, letting out your last breath, water enveloping you, inside and out. You get number and number as you go further down, as you start to feel that familiar drowsy sensation. Your eyes become heavy, as you close them. Before you go into a deep slumber, you see a splash from above. You're not worried, though.

You're free.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I LIED! It's not gonna be a two-shot. THERE'S GONNA BE MORE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! It's funny, since I never write, and now I do it more than expected.

Thank you to those who actually TOOK the time to read this piece of crap.

Thank you to my friends who read this, also. It's for relief of stress that I wrote this.

Thankyou SushiWithBlood and Paradigm of Writing, you guys are awesome friends :3


	3. Chapter 3

Starts off a bit before Lucas jumps. Shows some stuff, centers on Ness.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

He has a hard time sleeping. Before he did fell asleep, he was thinking about you, and only you. Since you've arrived here, he was interested in you. Your life, your hobbies, your characteristics, the things you like, the things you hate… He wanted to know everything about you. Every time you look at him, he feels his stomach flip. He would stare at you, and when you noticed, he'd turn his head away, blushing, turning his cap so that you wouldn't see it. He loves your radiant blue eyes, your perfect skin, your silky hair, your smooth lips… Even though most of that has changed now. Your eyes don't have that amazing glow anymore. Your skin, though still soft, has multiple cuts and bruises. Your hair is now messy and unkept, and your lips are now dry and chapped.

You still remember the day you first arrived, when everyone was unfamiliar. In that crow of people, he was you. He was the one that helped you when you came to the mansion, showing you every nook and cranny, how brawls worked and making you feel better when you were down. Though now, it's almost impossible for him to do that anymore, since most of the time, you're sad and depressed, angry with life.

You two were like night and day. He was the athletic type, not afraid of anything, and courageous. He was the kind type, though rough on the edges. When someone made him angry, he would show it, and fight back. He could be smiling and sweet one second and the next he could be glaring and hitting someone with his bat. He reminded you of your brother so much that it hurt. You on the other hand, were the complete opposite, just like you and your brother, yet again. You would back away when someone insulted you, and you never went outside. You had two emotions; happy and sad. Though most of the time, you where in deep sadness.

What you didn't know, is that he wanted you to be happy.

Just when he went to bed, he recalled the day when you had a match, and he wanted to know more about you. During that time, you were a bit happier then you are now, since most didn't even notice you, so they didn't hurt you. He's always been curious. While you were fighting, he went to your stuff, going in your drawer, and found a picture of you and your family. In said picture, you were completely happy, smiling brightly with your brother doing the same. Your mother and father were standing behind the both of you, having smiles as well. He then saw some drawings of sunflowers, a teal and yellow shoe, with a piece of red fabric. The show looked like the one your brother was wearing on the picture, and the red fabric looked like a piece of your mother's dress.

Once you arrived back from your match, you saw him in your things, and panicked.

"_What is all this?" He asks, some anger in his voice._

"_It's n-nothing. Could you p-please put it back?" You say anxiously._

"_It doesn't seem like it's nothing. Why are you hiding things from me?"_

"_I am not hiding t-things from you!"_

"_Just tell me! It shouldn't be that hard!" He gets impatient._

"_I don't want to talk about this!" You shout, as he jumps in surprise, not used to hearing your voice like that._

"_I told you all of my secrets, you said you told me all of yours! Stop lying!"_

"…" _You don't respond, as you start shaking, wanting to avoid this subject._

_He tilts his head. "Well?"_

_You still say nothing, as you clench fist, trembling. You just wanted to forget what had happened, and you thought your roommate would have never asked these questions. _

_He gets less irritated, as he gets more concerned. "You alright?" He questions, approaching you._

_You close your eyes, not wanting tears to spill, as you back away from him._

_He reaches out for your hand, though you jerk away from his touch."G-Go away…"_

"_Not until you tell me what's going on." He orders, cornering you in the wall._

"_P-Please, don't…" Your eyes fill up with tears, as they start sliding down your cheeks. You wish that you could be anywhere else right now, or just talking about something else._

_He gets confused, wondering why this was such a touchy subject."You only have to say it once, you know I-"_

"_SHUT UP! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" You yell, tears falling heavier._

_He flinches, as you place your hands on your face, crying silently, your shoulders shaking._

"_I…" He frowns, realizing that he went too far. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know this was hard for you…" 'Dammit, I should've stopped when he told me to! I know he's sensitive!' He mentally curses himself, as he tries to calm you down._

"_Y-You just don't know, all r-right? You j-just d-don't know…" You try to stop crying, though you fail. You cry even harder, remembering every painful moment._

_He's hurt. He's hurt from seeing you like this. He absolutely hates it when your sad_

_And now it's his fault, not someone else's._

_He tries of thinking of a way to help you, though nothing comes to mind. _

_He pulls you into a tight hug, clutching your hair._

"_I-I'm sorry… This is all my fault…"_

"_N-No, it's my fault." You stammer in between sobs._

Today, he does know what made you act the way you did, though he regrets trying to find out.

He wishes he's never asked in the first place.

He wakes up in the middle of the night, slowly opening his eyes, remembering what had happened. He frowns, as he recalls the moment when he leaned into you. Though you never knew it, he always wanted you. He cares about you immensely, and he likes-no, even loves you. He would be destroyed if anything were to happen to you, and part of him is already ruined, as he shares the sadness you possess. It breaks his heart when he sees you like that, or when someone's hurting you. Every day, he just wants to hold you in his arms, telling you that everything's going to be alright, and how much he loves you. Though he's scared that if he does, it'll ruin your friendship.

He sighs, wishing that things would go his way. He looks at your bed, wanting to know if you're alright. He immediately sees that you're not there. He sees no lights in the bathroom, as he starts to panic. He gets up, putting on his vest and shoes, walking out of the room.

'He's probably just outside because he couldn't sleep…'

At least, that's what he hoped you were doing.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

DUN DUN DUUUUN. Even more chapters? Are you insane?! Most likely.

This chapter was to show the relationship between Lucas and Ness, and how much he cares for the blonde.

What will happen next? If you can, I would love for you to review, and maybe after that write what you think will happen.

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

He walks in the now dark mansion, hearing his own footsteps, as the floor creaks. He gets to the door, as he opens it, heading outside. He walks down the same path as you did, admiring the atmosphere. The cold air doesn't disturb him like it did to you, as he's well-dressed. He looks at a nearby oak tree, remembering every time the both of you went there, talking about silly things, hanging from the branches or just resting. How he would stroke your hair when he held you close to him, how he would comfort you, how he would relax you… How much he wanted to _kiss_ you.

He brushes the memories away, as he starts walking a bit faster. He arrives at the sunflower field, as he explores every part of it, but finds that you're absent. He gets even more worried about you, as he searches every nearby place, but still, no sign of you. He remembers the place that you and him were yesterday, near the ocean. That sacred place, where he finally wanted to admit his feeling to you, as he leaned in closer and closer, almost touching your lips with his, until… Until…

He didn't want to think about it. He starts running towards the ocean. In the distance, he sees a blur, and as he gets closer, he makes out the outline. It's you. He smiles, as he stops running, now walking at a steady pace. Just as you're a couple of meters from him, you see him _jump_, down into the freezing cold waters. His smile fades, and his eyes widened. He starts running towards the edge, seeing you fall down, hitting the water, as he hears a huge splash. He's stunned, immobilized. He starts shaking, wondering if this is a dream, and that he would wake up any second now.

He gets a hold of himself, as he jumps the same way you did, submerging into the ocean. He tries not to gasp, as his vision gets blurred. He looks down, seeing the faint image of you, going down into the murky darkness. He starts swimming towards you, the fastest he can. As he reaches you, he sees you closing your eyes, as he mentally _screams_ your name. He wraps his arms around you, as he starts swimming back up. He reaches the end, gasping for air, feeling himself getting weak, though he stills swims for shore, not caring about himself.

He drags your body against the sand, as he examines you. You're paler than usual, and you're not breathing. You aren't showing any sign of life, as your eyes are lightly closed, your lips blue, skin cold to the touch. Since you were dripped in water, your cuts stopped bleeding, though it started again, red oozing down your arms. He panics, seeing your lifeless body. He sees your slashes, as he regrets not pushing you into telling the truth, remembering that you would always hide your arms. He checks your pulse, though he feels nothing.

Tears form in his eyes, as he tries everything he can to try and bring you back. "No…No! P-Please, _don't _leave me!" He places his hands together, as he starts pushing against your stomach, though even after a while, you still don't move. He opens your mouth, pressing his lips against yours, blowing air into your lungs.

He didn't imagine his first kiss with you would be for trying to save your life.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cliffhanger! What will happen? Again, you can guess if you want in reviews.

…Please review if you can ;_; It makes me feel better about myself, because with every review there isn't, it make me think that this story is not worth reading,

I know, I'm a review whore.

Thank you to the person who put this story in the 'Ness x Lucas' community :3

I drew the cover! Yay, me. How is it? So, thank you to those who, yet again, read this crap.

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

His breath is shaky, trying to get you to breathe. He repeats and repeats, not wanting to let you go. He inhales, then exhales, wanting you to do the same. He removes his now soaking wet hoodie, tossing it aside. He gets more and more anxious, trembling from fear and cold. He holds your hand tightly, begging you to wake up, never giving up on you. Even after many seconds, he still tries, tears staining his cheeks, falling onto yours.

You never open your eyes.

Minutes pass, and he never sees those glowing blue orbs of yours. Part of him says, 'He's gone, there's nothing to do, stop what you're doing, he'll _never_ wake up.' Another part says, 'Keep trying! He'll wake up, He _will_ wake up! Don't give up!' Though this voice was barely inaudible.

He stops, lifting his head back up, looking down at you. Your face does not express that of a pained one, but a relaxed, at peace one. Your eyes are lightly closed, water dripping from your eyelashes, lips lightly shut. Your lemonade wet hair dangles on your forehead, completely flat. You show no sign of life, though you look like you're in heaven, calm and tranquility hovering around you.

You're gone. And there's _no_ coming back.

You succeeded! You finally did it! You're rid of this horrible world forever. No more _torture, agony, misery or sorrow_! It's as if your tightened heart had finally loosened the knot after all of these years, then it got untied, releasing all of the sadness and pain that was inside.

After what felt like an eternity, you felt at rest.

Though for him, it was the complete opposite. As if both of your feelings got reversed, or more precisely, your hearts. The once, bright and shining heart, now tight, filled with darkness, and the once, murky and tormented heart, now loose, filled with brightness.

After going thru the hard, painful process of admitting to himself that there was no way to save you, he breaks down, holding you tightly against him. He digs his face into your hair, _crying_ and _crying_, making it even more wet then it was before. He _screams_, curses, anything that could come to mind was shouted out, pleading that you were to come back, that you weren't gone. His shimmering violet eyes, now gloomy, filled with tears. He never let go of your hand, hoping that you could feel it, hoping that you would wake up.

You lay motionless, in the hands of a grief-filled raven haired boy, who just lost the _love_ of his life. Your body is cold, more so then before, limp and weightless.

His screeching seemed to awake some, all the way over to the mansion, just showing how deep his sadness was. Most stayed in bed, though others came to see, following his yells. They were troubled once they saw the situation, trying to get him away from you, though he fought back, screaming, not knowing what to do, as if he just lost his mind.

Eventually, they had to relax him, someone having the brilliant idea of knocking him out. It worked, though he still cried silently in his sleep, face completely filled with sorrow.

They confirmed it, you were completely gone.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

What a way to end a chapter ._.

Thanks for those who read this… _decent_ story.

So… There's no going back, Lucas _is_ dead, that's not going to change.

But what will happen to Ness? Again, you can tell me what you think in reviews… Please review ;_; If you don't, I don't hate you, I love everyone, though I just like to feel good about myself.

Also, remember Flint? You know, he's just the only family Lucas had, that's all… Here, he didn't really care about Lucas, it's like he forgot about him. Should I put him in the story, making him realize his lost his son? Only family left? How he should have been there for him?I think I'll put a poll of that. Please answer, if you have the time.

Anyways, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes start to flutter open. At first, everything's a blur. It becomes more and more of a clear image. You see bright, vibrant colors. The sun is shining against the blue sky, no clouds in sight. Sunflowers surround you everywhere. Besides the sky, the only thing you see are sunflowers. Beautiful, healthy sunflowers. You feel calm, admiring the scenery around you. Everything is perfect. You don't feel anxious or hurt like usual. In fact, nothing hurts. You blink in surprise, looking at your arms. All trace of cuts has disappeared. The only thing you see is your pale, smooth skin. You sigh in relief, not worried about anything anymore. You lean back, your eyes starting to shut once more…

But then, you hear a faint voice in the distance. Your eyes shot open, as you lean back up. The voice is a lovely one. You feel even more at peace. You stand up, following the sweet melody. The voice gets louder and louder, as it gets clearer by the second. The sunflowers brush against your skin, just like the other night…

You stop. _Where am I? _Now, it's the only thing passing through your mind. The last thing you remember is jumping into the ocean, passing out, then waking up here. You shake the thoughts away, concentrating on finding who this voice belongs too.

Closer and closer you get. You tense up, wondering what will happen once you find this person. Is it a person? You hope it is. Though when you hear that chant, you relax, somehow knowing that everything will be alright.

You see someone in the distance. You try to make out the outline. You see some red, swinging softly with the breeze. A beautiful, red dress. It reminds you of someone that used to wear one just like that. Silky, brown hair, flowing down all the way the person's back. It looks so familiar… You just can't figure it out! It tears you, you know what it is, but you can't remember it!

Just at the same time, you see someone else. This time, the person's about the same height as you. Their hair is swirled up, just like yours, but a bright orange. They have the same facial features as you, with emerald eyes instead of sapphire ones.

Then, it hits you. You realize where you are, and why you are here. You realize who these people are, why you feel so at ease and comfortable, not stressful and in pain.

You _actually _got to your goal,_ succeeded_ what you wanted for such a long time. You are in a place where no one can hurt you anymore, at peace for eternity, just like you always desired.

The two figures in front of you are the piece of family you have lost and yearned to be with again since they passed, how much you cried and cried to see them again, the pain you suffered through when you lost them.

You start running towards them, believing that they are not shadows from your dreams, but the ones that once cared for you.

You stop, just as your only several feet in front of them, to examine them closely.

There they are, Mommy and Claus, smiling just like they used to, waiting for you.

Tears flow down your eyes; not of pain, but of joy. It's _them!_ For _real _this time!

Your mother, who has always been there for you, that raised and loved you. How you regretted everything when you saw her getting impaled by that dreadful beast, how she was never going to wake up in the morning or never tuck you in at night, how she was never going to brush your hair so softly, how she was never going to make you anymore delicious meals, how she was never going to make you new clothes…

That you were never going to get the _love_ a mother was supposed to give their children.

Your brother, the other side of you that was missing for so long, the one that would teach you things and help you when in trouble, the other half of you. How much you felt guilty when you let him go, alone, out to seek revenge at the monster that killed your mother, or when he committed suicide, remorseful for the things he had done, even though it wasn't him that them. How he would never comfort you from a nightmare, how he would never play anymore games with you, how he was never going to protect you from bullies…

That you felt half of you_ ripped_ apart, losing a piece of your life, your twin.

You just want to hug them, tell them how much you missed them, how it was practically impossible to live in that cruel world without them, how you're sorry that it's your fault that they died-

Something hits you again. _What if they're mad at me?_

Immediately, thoughts and memories flow through your mind. How everyone blamed your mother's and brother's death on you. It wouldn't stop, and eventually, you started to believe that, and blamed yourself. You even believed that your father thought that as well! He would never speak or look at you. He ignored you every single day. So, naturally, you thought that he also blamed you. Who wouldn't? Your dad must think _My own son basically killed my other son and wife._

You slowly start to back away. _They mustn't want me. They must think that I'm a horrible child._

Those words were what everyone thought about you, so why shouldn't they?

Though, they didn't. They approached you, with soft gazes.

"It's alright now. None of this is your fault, it never was." Your brother places a hand on your shoulder, pulling you towards him and hugging you.

You freeze. You can't move.

"T-That… That's not t-true."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry I left y-you. I never should of. I-I wasn't thinking, I wasn't right in m-my mind…"

You pull away from your brother, seeing stray tears on his face.

"N-No! I wasn't brave enough, i-it's my fault! All of it is! It just has to b-be true…"

Your mother, still smiling warmly, cups your face, getting closer to you.

"I want you to listen to me. A child could never do such things, especially not you. What happened has nothing to do with what you did. We're so sorry that we couldn't be there when you needed us, you never deserved being put though all of this." She kisses your forehead, just like she used to.

You stare into your mother's eyes, then into your brother's, wanting to see if this was really true.

You start to tremble, tears hitting the ground softly.

They stilled smile, pulling you into a tight hug.

"You're home now. Nothing can ever hurt you."

_You're home, Lucas._

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

This chapter was a bitch to write.

So, I'm not going to center on Lucas anymore, until the end… You'll find out why.

Lucas is reunited with Claus and Hinawa after all these years.

My god I'm writing more than I should, this is insane.

So, for the poll, I'm going to include Flint, and he's gonna feel like shit.

Thank you to those who read this, again. This story sorta came to mind, because I have 'those' certain thoughts. It relieves stress, kinda like when I draw.

Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

He slowly wakes up, eyelashes fluttering, as he examines his surroundings. The sun is shining through the shutters, birds cheep and there's a cool breeze flowing.

What an inappropriate way to start this dreadful morning.

His eyes are still puffy and a light pink from last night, black circles forming under them from the lack of sleep. His hair is all mussed up, and his clothes are still wet. He doesn't want to wake up. He just wants to sleep, forever. It's as if every second he's alive, more and more pressure gets built in his heart. He just lost the love of his life. Just the night before.

Ness lost Lucas.

When everyone arrived at that horrible place, where the raven swore he would never visit again. He was going insane, not letting anyone get near him nor Lucas. He was screaming and crying, not even thinking about what he was doing, his mind only concentrated on the lifeless boy that lay in his arms. They had to calm him down, though no words could get through to him. Eventually, he got knocked out, and got sent to his room, while the others tried to wrap their minds around the incident.

Some didn't care, but most now felt bad. Guilt engulfed them. Tiny voices in their heads say, 'It's your fault that Lucas killed himself. Why did you hurt him?'

Though no one took it as hard as the blonde's roommate. He woke up in the middle of the night, remembering every detail perfectly. He begged to make the memories go away, crying himself to sleep. He thought, 'I should have done something. I knew he wasn't well, and yet I just let it pass by. I loved him, for Christ's sake, _why didn't I tell him!?_'

He regretted it, keeping his feelings to himself. He'd fallen in love with the blonde since the day they met, his eyes getting hypnotised by sapphire ones. 'If I would of told him, he'd still be alive, he'd knew that someone cared for him, and would be there with him.'

Tears started to drip down Ness' cheeks once more, even though he tried his hardest not to. His mind started to be just like Lucas'. Grief, sorrow, pain, sadness… He was started to get the same thoughts as Lucas. 'If… If he did it, then I can do it, too…'

The only thing he wanted more than anything else, was to be with his love.

Eventually, he had to get up, preparing himself for the day ahead.

Today was Lucas' funereal.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I know this is a short chapter, but I had to get this to show how Ness feels. Also, I won't be updating for a while, unless I miraculously do. It's my before-Christmas-break-streak-of-test. SO MUCH STUDYING.

New question for you guys! What would you do if you lost the love of your life?

Also, I stopped using third person, since Lucas is gone.

Anyways, thanks, till next time!


End file.
